All Yours
by azacfan09590
Summary: Jillian seems like she has it all figured out. She just dumped her power happy boyfriend/assistant and she’s on the top at her job at the cities magazine…well she’s a good secretary anyways but she can’t seem to help herself when she forms feelings for a
1. Chapter 1

Name: All yours  
Rating: M  
Summary: Jillian seems like she has it all figured out. She just dumped her power happy boyfriend/assistant and she's on the top at her job at the cities magazine…well she's a good secretary anyways but she can't seem to help herself when she forms feelings for a celebrity like Zac Efron.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jill sighed as the AC air from the buildings lobby hit her face cooling her down compared to the humid morning heat outside. It was mid march and it was hotter than ever now in LA and everywhere she went whether it was the coffee shop down the street or her own apartment she just couldn't escape the heat, now a job she had once loathed was like her cold air haven.

She smiled at the people passing by as she listened to her heels hit the marble tiled floor. Once at the elevator door which was already like a mob scene filled with co-workers trying to get to their desk to start this fantastic day. She took a sip from her coffee but almost spit it on the head of a bald man in front of her.

The man turned his head with a raised eyebrow and watched in amusement as Jill flapped her hand at her tongue which was hanging out like a dog's as she tried to stop the burning sensation. Lucky for Jill the elevators doors had opened and people had already started to fill in and once the crowd had cleared Jill saw that the elevator was already packed and she was the only one left standing and stranded.

"Great" Jill said with her tongue still hanging out of her mouth (I guess you can tell now that Jill doesn't have the greatest luck) No in fact Jill never had the greatest luck it was like everybody's bad luck was put on her to keep and as Jill walked up the 15 flights to get to her floor she recalled all the times where she wished she had the good luck that she lacked.

Like for instance when she was 18 and ready to 'do the adult" for the first time with long time boyfriend James instead of giving him a strip tease she gave him a black eye or on her first day of college she flashed her professor and the rest of her journalism class because of course her 'lucky pants' weren't so lucky after all or here's a great instance like now as she swings open the door hitting in the face the lucky guy who now probably has a broken nose.

Jill shut the door behind her and gasped "I am so sorry" she said as she grabbed on to his arm watching as he held his hand over his face taking the pain like a man. The guy shook his head but didn't say anything which freaked Jill out even more (and partly because now the whole office was staring at them)

The guy took his hand off his face and Jill froze mouth gaping open and hands shaking. "Oh my god…" she said as she stepped back before feeling the hand of someone else's on her shoulder. She spun around seeing who it was and then quickly her surprise was ass kicked by anger and pure hate.

"What did you do" James said coming up behind Jill and looking at the bump that was already forming on Zac's head. Jill looked over at James trying not to scream and make the scene bigger than it was "It was an accident" she said stepping away from him. Making sure she was at least a foot away, James took his attention away from Zac's forehead and looked over at Jill "Oh just like that black eye was an accident" he smirked but she snapped back "Funny just like your affair with the boss was an accident" she stared him down and he dare not say anything back and he dropped it.

Zac watched both of them for a second feeling the swelling begin "really I'm okay it's just a bump" Jill turned away from James and opened the door to the office's kitchen. She tried to take her anger and hatred from her voice and in a more apologetic tone started to say something to Zac "C'mon I'll get you some ice"

Zac nodded relieved that he could try and control the enormous bump on his forehead or at least num it. Jill let Zac walk in then shut the door in James face seeing that he was trying to follow. Once in the quiet empty kitchen Zac spoke up "annoying coworker?" he asked leaning up against the counter gently pressing on the bump wincing as he did.

Jill had already laid out a towel on the counter and was filling it with ice "Ex boyfriend" she said with a smile as she looked up over at him "actually I like to call him an ass but for now I'll settle for Ex boyfriend" Zac smiled as she rolled up the towel and in one swift step she was right In front of him.

She cupped his chin in one hand and gently placed the cold towel over his forehead. She saw his head move back for a second as he adjusted to the ice "keep still you baby" she said with a giggle as he laughed along.

They stood there in silence for a minute as Jill took off the towel examine the damage "I am really sorry about this" she said as she placed the towel back on his head.  
"Don't worry about it…" he said trailing off so she could give him her name which she did  
"It's Jill, well Jillian but Jill's fine" Zac watched her as she kept her eyes on the towel or she would sometimes turn her head towards the window trying her hardest not to make eye contact.

"So what are you here for?" she asked as she adjusted the towel once more. Zac felt her warm breath hit his face and all he could smell was French vanilla which put him in the mood for coffee "I have an interview today actually with that guy outside…"  
Jill cut him off with an upset tone "cheating boyfriend" she cleared her throat and he went on trying to not make this whole situation more awkward than it already was "and I was just on my way to his office when you…" he stopped as she smiled "When I slammed the door in your face, well lucky for you there's no photo shoot in store"

Zac chuckled startling her as he placed his hand over hers. She jumped back surprised and retracted her hand "looked like your hand was getting tired" he said holding the towel up himself now. Jill crossed her arms as she stood still facing him "well I should get to work, busy day even busier night" she watched as he dumped the towel and ice in the sink "does it look bad?" he asked as she walked towards the door.

She smiled as she looked up at it; luckily it was on the side of his forehead so he could easily cover it up if he wanted too but he raised an eyebrow "are you laughing at me?" he asked smiling too knowing it probably looked funny.

She shook her head opening the door and no longer than a second later did James's show up standing next to Jill, Jill didn't turn her head she just kept her eyes on Zac only side glancing towards him once. "So let's start this interview" James said stepping aside so Zac could get by.

Jill leaned herself up against the door's post feeling Zac's arm brush across her shoulder as she stepped by "thanks again for the ice" Zac said as she turned around from the kitchen and faced him and James.

She waved a small goodbye in his direction before James was leading him away feeling like the better man, that's what she hated about James always thought he was a better person because he got promoted once to the boss's assistance it was the one move that had crippled their five year relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: All yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"Ouch" Vanessa said as she leaned over their dinner table gently running her fingers over the bump that had started to turn purple on Zac's forehead.

He chuckled as she sat back down and picked up her menu "So how did the interview go anyways?" she asked keeping her eyes on the menu as did he. The funny thing about him and Vanessa was even though they were new to their own relationship it felt like they have been together for years, like now for instance they didn't even make eye contact when talking and it's even gotten to the point instead of having fun they both seemed too tired to do much of anything.

"The interview went good just the usual questions being asked nothing really that special"

Vanessa nodded and Zac looked up at her noticing she was in her own head and did not pay attention to what he had just said. Her eyes were scanning the menu darting back and forth and then they finally stopped when she found what she wanted.

Zac sighed and closed his menu not feeling very hungry anymore, he was actually glad that the waitress had come to fill their silence with her usual greeting and when she walked away to get there drinks he had wished she would of stayed a little longer because it would save him the quite meal coming.

The dinner went by like usual, little talking and if there was any it just seemed to be based around work and family. When the check was paid and the candle in the center of the table long gone out Zac felt like it was time to wrap up their sleepy date. Vanessa stood up and let her coat slide down her arms over her shoulders. Zac watched her do so and smiled to himself, she was beautiful and sweet that was one of the reasons that he was so attracted to her in the beginning but now her personality lacked and the light in her eyes faded and Zac felt like each day he was growing more apart from her than he would have liked.

Zac didn't have a jacket that night so he stood up taking up his wallet and waiting until Vanessa was all ready and settled. Zac scanned the room and saw that most of the people had gone home and for the first time that night he finally caught a glimpse of a watch through the swinging kitchen doors and noticed it was already 10:30 but his gaze seemed to shift after noticing who was pushing open the door and walking straight towards them to clear the table behind their booth.

Jill looked down at the dish tub and dirty rag as it bounced over the side as she made her way through the restaurant, her eyelids were drooping and if it wasn't for the fast paced environment of the restaurant she would have already mastered the art of sleeping standing up and with eyes opened.

She got over to the table so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never noticed him standing right next to her watching. Jill always got the creepy feeling of eyes on her and she spun around about to ask what the guys problem was but instead of saying anything all she did was stare at the bump that seemed to have changed in color and may or may not have gotten bigger (the light was to dim to really tell)

"Wow that bump is really coming along" she said dropping a few forks in to the tub and throwing the dish towel over her shoulder. She was sitting in the booths seats as she started to throw all the napkins and plates in the tub letting them clatter as loud as they wanted too.

Zac felt Vanessa come up next to him and she spoke up to become known "Hi I'm Vanessa" she said looking over at Jill who was now leaning over the table wiping it down. Jill being the polite person that she was stopped what she was doing and stood up after wiping her hands on her shirt as to not dirty Vanessa's.

"Hey I'm Jill, the girl who gave your boyfriend this beautiful growth on his forehead"

Zac smirked during Jill's introduction and watched as they shook hands for a short second.

Vanessa laughed as she looked up at Zac's forehead once again "how did it happen anyways?" she asked turning back towards Jill.

Her hair was put in a ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder and she wiped away at her bangs as they blocked her eyes. "Oh well Zac's head slammed into the door I was opening" Jill smiled over at Zac who chuckled but didn't try to defend himself and blame it on her.

Vanessa looked back and forth between the two as they smiled over at one another. There was something going on, or something starting she wasn't sure yet.

"Well I have to get going" Vanessa said breaking the silence that seemed awkward to her. She kissed Zac on the cheek and Jill went back to her work, she always found it awkward you know the whole public affection thing especially when you weren't involved.

Zac didn't kiss her back and she walked off. When he heard the door open and close he looked back at Jill who had already cleared the table and was standing up getting ready to go back in to the kitchen. Zac was about to say something along the lines of "hey want to grab some coffee" but he was cut off by a woman yelling over to Jill from behind the kitchen's open doors "wrap it up Jill your all set for tonight"

Jill sighed with relief "finally it's all over" she laughed at herself as she balanced the tray on her hip looking away from the woman and back at Zac "well nice seeing you again and sorry about the bump again really I am"

Jill walked past Zac letting him stand there to watch her walk back through the swinging doors and out of site, that had to been one of the first times a girl has ever blew him off like that.

"See you tomorrow night Manny" Jill smiled and waved goodbye to the shift manager as she stayed back to lock up the doors.

Jill was so tired that she didn't even want to change in to her pj's when she got home she thought of just sleeping in her black waitress outfit, her legs felt like jell-o and her arms….well she couldn't begin to explain how her arms felt.

She was lucky enough to have switched in to flats so she walked down the sidewalk in silence noticing the rest of the city had gone to sleep. There was no traffic just a single car here and there all the lights in every apartment were off and a few occasional windows shone with the blue light from a TV.

Jill sighed but stopped walking when she heard footsteps from behind. They got louder and for a second she was afraid to turn around but she ended up spinning herself around in hopes of scaring off her attacker ( if these footsteps were any harm at all) she spun around so fast that her ponytail actually whipped her in the face and she had to catch her balance before she fell on her butt.

"You scared me half to death" she said with a sigh of relief as she placed her hand over her heart waiting for it to calm down.

Zac smiled as he handed her a coffee then took a sip from his own "what is this?" she said taking it with raised eyebrows and sniffing it to make sure it wasn't poison

"Its coffee" he simply said as he began to walk again making sure she followed which she did.

Jill took a sip and kept in step with him "you waited for me?" she asked

"Surprised?" he said looking over at her. Jill nodded her head "yeah kind of "

The warmth from the hot coffee stopped her hands from shaking even though it was warm outside she hadn't brought a jacket with her and the shirt she was wearing was thin causing her to get chills when ever the breeze blew.

She took another sip and felt it as it warmed up her throat and she went on "so did you enjoy your dinner?" she made a weird face like she was questioning why she asked a stupid question like that but she was just trying to make conversation.

Zac threw his coffee in one of the public trashcans before answering "It was okay" he said sticking his hands in his pockets and squinting as a car with bright headlines drove by.

Jill laughed "that doesn't sound promising" she said pointing out the tone of voice he used to say it. Zac sighed and stopped walking to actually face her when talking "Its just Vanessa can be so…." He caught himself afraid that he would bore Jill with his problems but she listened and waited for him to go on

"You can say it…" she said quietly trying to encourage him

"She is just so boring" he said bluntly as he started to walk again "I mean I know I shouldn't be so angry about this but I am"

Jill smiled and looked down at her cup as they walked, she hated eye contact for some reason and she needed to keep herself busy in order to avoid it.

"James was boring too" Jill said it quietly trying not to think to much of him but Zac pushed the James subject and asked more about him "why happened between you two anyways?" he asked

Jill took a deep breath, over the past few months she tried hard to forget that night and she had almost gotten to the point of completely forgetting it so why bring back the memories now?

Jill cleared her throat holding her coffee tighter so they heat could warm her hand "I don't want to talk about it" she said looking up at Zac and locking eyes with him for the first time that night since their time in the kitchen.

Zac nodded respecting her decision and surprised her by grabbing on to her hand "cross here" he said dragging her across the empty road under the changing traffic light.

The colors illuminated Jill's face showing the defining line of her cheekbones and brining a sparkle to her eye. She didn't notice that Zac was staring until she turned her head to face him "are we going to stand in the middle of the street all night or what?" she said with a snort as he shook his head and walked on now dropping her hand feeling uncomfortable.

Jill stopped just in front of the skating rink and Zac was at least five steps ahead before noticing she had stopped. He turned around with a raised eyebrow watching her as she looked up at the big letters that read 'Skating Rink'

"Something wrong?" he asked walking back up to her seeing that her breath was coming out in short white puffs of air.

She snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked over at him "no nothing"


	3. Chapter 3

Name: All Yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jill stretched her hands up all the way over her head as she tossed around under her covers. She felt the dried on drool at the corners of her lips and her bangs were a heap of mess under a clip on the top of her head. She sat up and yawned before noticing that the ends of her hair were sticking to the back of her neck it was gross.

She was definitely not a morning person; she was a night owl that's why after work last night she wasn't at all tired. I mean she kept telling her self that she was tired but when Zac had walked her to her apartment she didn't want to go to bed she wanted to stay out until the sun came up, it was weird how her mind worked. 

She lazily walked in to the kitchen in hopes of some left over coffee from the morning before but didn't find any so she had to make a fresh pot. She stayed in her kitchen and listened as the water hissed and roared as it mixed with the beans, it was a soothing sound and it was even more soothing since today was Saturday, her day off from both jobs. 

Jill stood there in silence as she waited for her body to wake up, her arms and legs were soar so today felt like a day to stay in and watch movies with good old Ben & Jerry. She was just about to take a sip when she heard a small thump at her door. She raised an eyebrow as she set her coffee back down near the pot and walked over to her door.

She placed her hand on the cold doorknob and turned it opened and relaxed when she saw it was just the paper being delivered. She knelt down on her door's landing feeling the sun warm up the side of her face, she picked up the rolled up paper and stood up before her legs snapped right off.

Just as she was about to shut her door she saw a piece of paper tapped up over her peep hole. For a second she that it was an eviction notice because she knew she was behind on her rent but she sighed with relief when she opened the note and saw it was form Zac.

She started to read it as she walked back up to her kitchen and she smiled at his words.

_Jill,_

_Meet me in front of your restaurant tonight at 8:00_

_Zac _

Jill laughed to herself as she set the paper down on her table, reading it over and over again until 8:00 rolled around.

For a whole month Zac and Jill repeated this whether she was working or not. They would both meet each other around 8:00 and then they would walk all around the city talking about absolutely anything that happened to them in their lives or just happened to them in that day. Then after a few hours of walking and talking Zac would drop her off at her door and they would say to each other "see you tomorrow" and with that Jill would shut the door I to her apartment.

One night though that changed, they had just reached her doorstep when she sat down and patted the spot next to her for him to sit too.

He did so wanting to still talk with her and she asked one of her prying questions "so we haven't really talked about Vanessa for a while how are things going" she smiled and waited for him to answer. Zac stared straight ahead towards the street not really wanting to think about his downhill relationship but Jill was the only person who listened about it so why not just get it off his chest now?

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair "whenever I go out with her it's like we have never met before, like we're strangers. I have to start a conversation just to get her to talk."

Jill snorted "wow that's sad I'm not going to lie" Zac smiled too finding his own relationship ridiculous

"I just can't talk to her like I talk to you" he looked over at her and they locked eyes for the first time that night.

The lights from the city couldn't even drown out the moon's light on her cheeks and to Zac she looked almost angelic and he couldn't help it. The past month flooded through his mind, all the conversations and phone calls and laughing she was amazing.

Jill leaned in closer and kissed him lightly feeling like she had rushed it but when he kissed back she scooted over to him closer, she felt the warmth from his touch as he placed his hand on top of her hand as it rested on the cement stairs. 

She kissed harder but pulled away when one of her neighbors had walked by them, she laughed as her face turned red and then he started to laugh once the neighbor had closed the door "what is she going to think of me now" Jill said standing up and stepping back as Zac did the same

"well I have to get up for work tomorrow so I'll see you later" he didn't answer he just kissed her again and then replied "I'll come by and get you I want tot take you somewhere"

"like on a date?" she smiled as she kissed him again.

Zac nodded "you could say that" Jill grabbed on to his hand and wouldn't let go until she lost reach, she waved goodbye as he stood at the bottom of the stairs "tomorrow" he said again before disappearing behind the gate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Name: All yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jill squealed as she ran up and hugged Zac after seeing him standing outside of her building waiting "I didn't think you would actually come" she said laughing and taking his hand in to hers.

Zac chuckled and kissed her on the forehead "what did you think I was kidding; now c'mon I want to bring you somewhere"

Jill smirked and rose her eyebrow "Oh really, well then lead the way Efron" he smiled and held tight to her hand as he walked her through the afternoon sidewalk traffic. 

They didn't say much on the way nothing worth repeating anyways but when Zac stopped out in front of the building Jill's eyes light up "how did you know I loved this place?" she asked looking up over at him as a couple walked out hand in hand "you told me remember?" she shook her head "No I don't but I'm happy you did"

"Well it looks like you found someone else's life to ruin" James said as he walked out of the coffee shop next door and up to them, Jill shot him a look of surprise totally being blindsided by his comment. 

Throughout their relationship James always seemed to act like the better person, he was an ass to anybody he talked too he considered himself god like. So in those years of dating Jill felt like a five year old who didn't know any better than to try and out smart him, now she seemed to question herself everyday why had she tortured herself by staying with him so long.

James smiled "you know life's been pretty good since we broke up, Marty is amazing a lot more experienced too"

James saw Jill drop Zac's hands and he chuckled "too much public affection for you; you know because hand holding is so complicated and everything"

Jill felt her cheeks turn red as she looked up at Zac who was speechless as this guy tore her apart "can we go" she said quietly her voice shaking and small.

Zac looked down at her then back up at James "yeah" he said grabbing on to her hand again and squeezing it as they started to walk off "Awh were you going Jill, we were just starting to catch up"

Zac dropped Jill's hand and spun around "hey man knock it off" he said walking up to James. Zac heard Jill run back up grabbing his arm "c'mon he's just trying to annoy you" Jill kept her eyes on Zac's face not even looking over at James.

"Why am I hurting her feelings" James said stepping closer trying to intimidate. "I knew she couldn't handle it, she's just a whiney little idiot" 

Jill looked over at James this time and they locked eyes as he spoke, the words he said filling her head making her feel like she was small.

"Hey!" Zac yelled pushing James making him stumble to catch himself. Once James regained his balance he pushed back and Zac took his opportunity to swing. He hit James square in the nose making him fall back completely and land on the pavement with a thud.

Jill pulled at Zac's arm "let's go" she said as Zac held his fist in his hand, for some reason that seemed to hurt him more than it probably did James but the way James was rolled over holding his nose said otherwise.

"Are you crazy?" Jill yelled as she dropped his arm and kept up with his pace as he made his way down the sidewalk, on lookers still staring.

Zac was breathing heavy still holding his hand "let me look at it" Jill said taking his hand in hers examining his knuckles "what were you thinking?" she asked again as she dropped his hand

"He shouldn't have said those things to you" Zac said letting his hand drop feeling it getting sore. Don't get her wrong Jill was flattered that Zac had stood up for her like that and was happy that James was probably still on his ass holding now probably a bleeding nose but he was stupid for taking a swing especially someone known like him.

"Let's get back to my apartment you need ice for that" she said as they took the turn down her residential street. 

"let me see it again" she said not waiting for his answer just grabbing his hand anyways "it's getting swollen" she said rubbing it and feeling the puffiness.

Zac felt the chills surge through his body and as she held his hand he no longer felt hurt he was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: All yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jill opened up her freezer door grabbing a handful of ice cubes from the tray. Her palm was burning from the coldness as she wrapped them up in another towel.

Zac was sitting on her couch examining his hand once again, in the five minutes it took for them to walk home it had turned a shade of purple and he couldn't make a fist anymore. 

"Stop trying to bend it" Jill said sitting down next to him placing the ice on his hand

"At least it's not my fault this time" she said with a smile as she looked up at his forehead where the bump once sat

"You know I have gotten hurt hanging out with you more than anybody else" he said with a slight chuckle as he rested his hand on hers "so are you saying that I am bad luck" she took the ice off and saw that his knuckles were now red from the coldness of the ice 

"Your hand cold yet?" she asked looking up at him as he again tried to make a fist "I don't feel anything, just num"

Jill smiled and got up to get more ice "thank you" she said as she got in to the kitchen saying it loud enough for him to hear.

Zac raised an eyebrow and stood up so he could see her through the door "for what?" he asked he heard her dump the ice in the sink as he walked in to the kitchen "for standing up for me" she said turning herself around and leaning against the counter. 

Zac walked over and kissed her keeping his face close to hers "he shouldn't have said anything in the first place, I just put him in his place" Jill laughed as she placed her hands on his cheeks kissing him again.

Zac kissed back harder and wrapped his arms around her waist forgetting about his bruised knuckles, Jill laughed tickling his lips as he kissed her again only this time he led her over to the couch "what are you doing?" Jill asked as he laid her down on the couch "nothing" he said with a smile as he kissed down her neck and back up to her ear. 

As she kissed Zac back she caught a peak of the clock "we can't I have to be at work in an hour" he ignored her but she pushed him off "no really I have to get ready"

Zac sat back on the couch and sighed "okay it should be special anyways" He ended it with a smile as he ran his finger down her cheek. Her skin felt so soft that it amazed him, he knew it she was beautiful. Jill smiled and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek "I'm sorry but if I'm late one more time that's the end of that job" He felt her lips linger on his cheek for a second before she pulled away and stood up.

She stretched her arms above here head trying to get the knots out of her back but all Zac saw was her stomach catching some light as her shirt rose up with her arms.

He smiled and placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer "stop" she said giggling pushing him away by the shoulders "you should go anyways because if you stay I won't want to leave" 

When Zac stood he was at least a foot taller then Jill so it was easy for him to just kiss her forehead than to make her lift up her head to reach his lips "I'll come pick you up tonight" he said making her smile and wrap her hands around his neck running her fingers over his skin making him shiver

"I'll be out at ten" she said kissing him softly before leading him over to the door allowing him to open it.

"Ten o'clock" he said before leaving her apartment and as he stood on her front steps he could see the hints of a smile form across her lips as she peaked her head around the closing door. 

Jill laughed as she watched one of the other waiters dance in the kitchen to a song that had come on the radio. She threw her dish rag over her shoulder and started to place the plates and utensils in the dishwasher that steamed and gurgled when turned on. 

"Any big plans tonight?" Martin asked, he was another waiter who always had a thing for Jill but for some reason she never went for him. I mean sure he was cute and charming there was just some hidden quality that Jill didn't like and the ridiculous thing was she didn't know what it was. 

Jill could feel herself blush which made Martin chuckle and nudge her in the shoulder "c'mon you can tell me" Jill shook her head and moved out of his way as he too started to unload some of the dishes in to the dishwasher. "Nothing just someone is picking me up when I get out of here"

Martin didn't say anything he just nodded his head and started to sing along to the song the waiter had stopped dancing too making Jill laughed. When the chorus of the song hit he stopped mumbling and sang louder as he took Jill's hands. The rest of the wait staff stopped what they were doing and clapped along as Martin serenaded Jill one or twice leading his head on her forehead quieting his voice, see I told you charming.

"Your way too beautiful girl  
that's why it'll never work  
you had me suicidal, suicidal…" Jill stopped him "stop" she said through her laughing fit, you had to admit she was kind of flattered especially when the wait staff had gotten in to it also.

"You have to admit I am a good singer" he said grabbing her hand again and spinning her in towards him until they were pushed up together. The song ended and the staff started to clap and cheered as Martin took a bow and Jill stood there hand over mouth still laughing. 

"Listen she was a wonderful partner" he said pointing over at Jill who could now feel her face turning red as he clapped along.

The cheering stopped though as their manager walked in, lucky for them so was such a slow moving tub of lard that everybody got back to what they were doing in time. The manager cleared her throat loud enough that you could hear the spit sloshing around in that coffee stained canker sore filled mouth of hers which made Jill want to puke.

Martin stepped back near the grills as he grabbed a stack of plates for his order "thank you Carlos" he said walking backwards so his back could push open the door, just before the swinging door closed behind him he winked at Jill as her boss began to speak "there's someone out there that wants to see you" she said her dark upper lip hair always seemed to catch Jill's attention and she was marveled at the fact that it was darker than her dad's and he was a man.

"Someone for me?" Jill asked confused and still staring at the hair. The manager made a vain pop out of her forehead scaring Jill almost to tears "No princess I'm just pulling your leg, of course for you!" her voice raised towards the end and Jill got the hint and walked toward the swinging doors coming Face to face with a person she least expected to see. 


	6. Chapter 6

Name: All yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"Thought you could get away with it couldn't you" Vanessa said through clenched teeth and beady eyes

"Excuse me?" Jill said confused as she slinked back up against the wall so a woman could pass to get to the bathroom. It was a small hallway they were standing in so small that Jill could smell the flavor of gum Vanessa was chewing, wild berry.

The hall's walls were painted a deep red and with the dim lights adding shadows to the face you could really be intimidated by a person here, and sadly enough Jill felt a little intimidated now as Vanessa went on.

"Oh please don't act innocent with me, I saw you two today…" Vanessa stopped talking seeing that Jill was still totally lost "you and Zac" Vanessa snapped stopping as the woman passed back by.

Jill felt a knot in her throat now; there was no way out of this one. Jill kept her eyes straight ahead making it look like she was staring right at Vanessa but truly she was staring at the picture on the wall behind her. Don't get her wrong she was still completely listening the to the sharp words coming out of Vanessa's mouth she just wasn't looking right at her only in her direction but soon enough she had to start looker at her, her eyes were watering too much. 

"He came home today and explained himself to me"

"What did he say?" Jill asked hoping it would be the total opposite of what it actually was. Jill was hoping that there was a big fight between them and that they had split after he told Vanessa he had feelings for another girl but sadly Jill was mistaken because as Vanessa was explaining she saw Zac out of the corner of her eye sitting at a table totally oblivious to where she was and who she was speaking with meaning that there was no fight and Jill was classified as the other woman, not the new girlfriend the other woman. 

"So back off, he never liked you anyways" the words Vanessa spat out hit Jill like a dozen sharp little knives as she ended her big long speech, what was in that speech Jill was to hurt to explain right now.

Jill felt her vision blur as she blinked away the tears that had come with the hurtful words and slurs. Vanessa watched as Jill chocked on her tears and darted her eyes back and forth from Vanessa, who was standing there one hand on her hip to Zac who was sitting at their table facing them but to busy playing around with his straw wrapper to notice her.

For a minute or two Jill kept her eyes only on Zac and wasn't afraid for Vanessa to see her in her state of shame, Vanessa was 100 right and Jill was all wrong and it hurt her to say what she was going to say because since James, Jill had never felt so strongly towards anybody else and for a second she felt as if she was in Martin's shoes. I guess you can't always have what you really want, and to hear what Vanessa had to say was painful especially when she quoted Zac in the parts where he wanted her forgiveness and that Jill was nothing to him, just a pawn in his little game. 

Jill wiped away at a tear and looked back at Vanessa who now had an eye brow raised waiting for her to say something. It wasn't until Jill said something that she noticed she had been holding her breath for that entire long minute and when she exhaled the tearful words came with it, not only tearful but meaningful because finally someone had brought her down form cloud 9 and back to earth, even if it was Vanessa who did it.

"He's all yours" she said through chocked tears and with a satisfied smile Vanessa said nothing more, she just spun around on her stiletto heals and marched off back to the table. Jill couldn't watch any further after seeing Vanessa run her hand up his arm making him smile and she burst through the kitchen doors walking over to the dishwasher that was making the loud gurgling sound and she broke down knowing that nobody would notice because her tears were that drowned out by the noise. 

Zac stood outside the restaurant for 10 minutes, then 15 and after half an hour he walked inside at exactly 11:00 looking for Jill, he was a little worried because Jill was always on time when getting off of work, I mean who wouldn't be?

Martin was sitting at a table whistling as he folded napkins with a few of the other waiters. Since the restaurant was cleared out Martin could hear the footsteps and without looking up he said with a mumbled tired voice "Sorry we're closed"

Hearing his words made Zac stop but he kept going determined to get an answer "do know where I can find Jill?" Zac asked making Martin take his eyes away form his work and to his face "Uh, she left about 2 hours ago"

"Two hours…" Zac said under his breath, she said 10:30 why did she leave at 8:30. The curiosity rose up in his voice as he asked "is everything okay?" 

Martin raised an eyebrow as it finally clicked that he was the person supposedly picking her up "yeah she just wasn't feeling good but she told me too tell you that she wasn't up for visitors"

Martin smirked as Zac thanked him and walked back out "sucker…" Martin said only for himself to hear as he picked up another napkin.

Jill had taken sick leave for both jobs at her work, her excuse the flu even though it was no where around flu season. She had just finished her morning routine of showering, hair and makeup when she heard a knock at the door. It startled her so that she dropped her spoon full of cereal back in to the bowl splattering milk on the counter.

Jill's heart was still racing when she made her way across the apartment and towards the door and it sped up even faster when she opened it.

"Hey" Zac said as Jill stepped aside to let him in, notice how he didn't notice her pissed off expression at the door. Actually it wasn't until he had made his was in to the living room that he noticed her cold shoulder attitude. 

"Something wrong?" he asked grabbing on to her hands "I've been calling you are you sick or something" Jill shook her head retracting her hands folding them up over her chest. 

"I'm fine" she said coldly as she stared at him making her eyes look like slits of fury.

Zac let his confused expression show and she knew she had to ask the prying question

"Did you use me to make Vanessa jealous?" her question caught Zac off guard and at first he didn't answer but Jill pressed on "Awh c'mon Zac it's just a simple question I'm sure you've answer a lot of simple questions before".

Jill felt her interrogation self come out and Zac felt his stomach tighten, he took a big gulp even though his mouth was crisp dry and by this time Jill was frustrated with his mute self 

"Did you use me to make your relationship with Vanessa better" Jill's words were sharp and bitter as she felt herself choke up.

Zac stared at her and nodded before he shamefully answered with a quite "yes"

"How could you?" Jill asked with a look of hurt as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her body seemed to ache as he went on

"Vanessa saw us that day in front of the rink and she questioned me and I explained"

Jill was in shock the night Vanessa confronted her but for Zac to explain it now made her stumble

"I told her that it was my plan to make her jealous, I just wanted to know if she still loved me…"

"And she does…" Jill said as she leaned up against her couch feeling like she was going to topple over. 

Zac sighed and nodded "yeah she does" he said slowly letting the words roll off his tongue making it all the more painful for Jill to hear.

"Jill I just want to say that I can't talk to Vanessa like I can talk to you, I don't feel anything towards Vanessa like I do to you"

Jill felt the tears again, her weakness but she held back as she shook her head "I don't want to hear it, god it's like you're a stranger to me now. It's like every word that came out of your mouth was crap, you made me fall for you and then you turned your back, and you hurt me"

When she said you hurt me it made Zac feel horrible in the beginning he didn't think it would end like this, yes he knew what he was doing he just wasn't ready for the outcome, he was an ass, a jerk a scumbag and a lot of other words he couldn't think of at the moment. 

"Jill trust me when I tell you that I like you more than I had hoped…" he trailed off seeing that Jill wasn't going to by it she was too pissed

"I can't trust you like I used to, how do I know you really like me because if you did you wouldn't have done this"

Zac stepped forward kissing Jill to show her how he felt but she pushed him away "I started this before I knew you and then I come to find that you are an amazing girl, you're beautiful, smart and caring and I take it back I take it all back" 

"It's not that easy" Jill said hearing her own voice shrink "and I think it's best if you go" she stepped aside showing Zac the door and he went getting her hint. He stopped before the already opened door and grabbed on to her hand squeezing it, she took it back and kept her eyes on the ground and with a frustrated sigh he left her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Name: All Yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jill hurried to the door after the third knock almost tripping herself as she tried to get the back of her earring to clip "Just a sec" she yelled as she ran across the kitchen finally reaching the door.

When she swung it open she was out of breath and huffing as Martin smiled extending his hand "you look beautiful" he said earnestly as she grabbed her clutch and stepped out the door hearing her heels hit the pavement making familiar sound. 

"Thanks again for doing this, I would of felt so stupid if I had shown up for this thing alone" Martin chuckled as he opened up the passenger door letting her get in "Company parties are my specialty" he said.

As she sat down Jill made sure her dress didn't flip up and so that Martin couldn't get a peak of anything. 

And when he walked out in front of the car to get to the driver's side Jill couldn't help but smile and see how handsome he had looked

"You clean up nice" Jill said laughing as he started the car back up again, Martin nodded taking the compliment as he put it in reverse and backed out of her driveway in to traffic "you don't look bad yourself" he said making her smile. As they drove down the main drag Jill kept her eyes on her window watching as the street lights glowed and swirled in with the other lights making a colorful mesh of blues and reds.

"So is this place any good?" Martin asked referring to the restaurant they were heading too "Oh I don't know because last time I checked we worked there" Martin let out a laugh "God it's like we can't get away, even on our days off"

Jill laughed to turning to face him for the first time that night "as long as they don't as us to help out; out back I'll be fine" Martin smiled letting the conversation wonder elsewhere and as they pulled in to the restaurants parking lot Jill was a little relieved she had brought such a fun date, even if Martin was doing all the liking.

Jill and Martin walked in arms entwined with one another smiling at the hostess that was fairly new and really nervous since this looked like her first big party event.

With shaking hands the young girl sat them down towards the end of the table farthest from Jill's boss and James, which was a good thing because them making googly eyes at each other was bad enough.

Oh did I mention that James cheated on Jill with his boss, funny how things can just slip your mind like that. Jill remembers vividly the day that James had broken up with her and to quote him he described her as a "cougar with great legs" 

And he was right, she did have great legs and she was old too to James this must of looked like a two in one offer.

"Are you okay?" Martin asked placing a hand on top of hers as Jill tried her hardest not to look over in their direction. Until that moment Jill had completely forgotten that martin knew everything about her, he knew about her life and the breakup and her bad luck, he knew more well (I don't really want to say is name) than Zac,

Jill nodded clearing her throat than taking a sip of water "yeah, I'm fine" and then Jill smiled seeing that James's nose was still on the swollen side, you know it only takes three pounds of pressure.

After the first course Jill felt the need for some fresh air and stepped outside alone but that didn't last for long because ho followed but James.

"Nice night" he said walking up beside her hands in his pant's pocket. Jill ignored him closing her eyes as the breeze hit her face cooling her down

"Listen…" he started off by saying pausing probably to think of what to say next

"I don't want things between us to end badly…"

"I think it's a little too late for that" Jill said cutting him off as she turned to face him. Under the light of the restaurants sign she noticed that James was also sporting a pretty shade of blue on his eye "nice bruise" she said with a smile remembering that day and now wishing she had taken a swing at him too but then again Jill wasn't the type to stand up for herself and that's why he had started with her.

"Thanks" James said brushing his fingers along it lightly as to not bump it "the things I said that day, I was wrong to say them I was just having a bad day and "

"You thought you could take it out on me?" Jill smiled knowing that it pissed James off when people would cut him off

"And I feel horrible for doing it so I apologize and I deserved what was handed to me by the way tell him he has a nice right hook"

Jill hugged her arms close to her trying to keep up her body temperature for the breeze was getting stronger. 

"Well you can tell him yourself because I've stopped talking to him" James looked puzzled for a minute as he pressed his lips together thinking about what to say next 

"What happened?" he said finally 

Jill looked down at her heels that revealed her manicured toes "I just couldn't trust him anymore" Jill smile dot herself finally getting it off her chest, she hadn't spoken to anybody about what happened and it was weird how the one person you least expect to see is now standing beside you listening to your problems especially someone you had a relationship with for so long.

"Well we should get back inside" Jill said feeling the awkwardness set in, since they had broken up Jill felt no longer comfortable near him she felt like a stranger. I guess that's what happens when you stop talking to somebody for a period of time; eventually that's how it would end up with Zac.

Jill stepped past James reaching for the door but stopped when she felt his hand on her arm pulling her back, she spun around instantly meeting his lips and she surprisingly found herself kissing back.

After they both slipped in to each other's mouths James pulled back keeping his face close "for old time's sake" he said brushing back her hair making sure his fingertips would brush off on her skin.

Jill smiled not even feeling weird about the whole thing, it was settled they both didn't have feelings for each other but they would always in the back of their heads remain each other's first love. 

James backed up opening the door hearing the sounds of laughter from inside hit the quiet air "See you inside" he said with a smile and Jill nodded not only to say yes but to say that their was no hard feelings, she could finally get over him. 

Jill jumped when she heard some body clear their throat just as James closed the door. Jill turned around frowning as Zac stood there "I was hoping you would be here" he said breaking the bitter silence.

Jill grabbed on to the door not wanting to hear any of his bull but she had no chance he had already grabbed on to her arm pulling her back on to the sidewalk "will you just let me explain"

He said eager to get it all out "Oh really I think Vanessa did a pretty good job explaining" she snapped back pulling her arm away from his grip and crossing them over her chest. 

"Do you want my jacket" Zac said seeing the Goosebumps on her bare shoulders, Jill shook her head "I'm fine" she replied more quietly this time but was still cold with her voice

"I know I can't take back what I did but I want to make it up to you"

"There's nothing you can do to fix this" Jill could see it in his eyes that he was loosing hope in getting back her forgiveness

"Jill…" he said pleading to her with his eyes "I think I more than just like you I…."

"Don't say it" Jill looked up at him then down at her shoe which she was scuffing on the sidewalks cracked pavement 

Jill knew exactly what he was trying to say because she had the same feelings towards him but she was good at holding grudges, somebody could apologize to her a million times and she wouldn't forgive them unless they really tried

Zac wanted to say how he felt but he respected her enough not to, especially if she didn't want to hear it

"I miss spending time with you" he said trying to go in to it another way.

Jill was growing impatient as the breeze picked up and she knew if she didn't get inside now Martin would probably come out for her "than prove it"

Jill said as she opened up the restaurant door, the sounds were too loud for her to hear his response so she walked inside shutting the door in his face. 


	8. Chapter 8

Name: All yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jill was a little in shocked when she came to find a bouquet of flowers sitting on her front steps the next morning, if it wasn't for her quick thinking she would of stepped on them. She picked them up noticing a small card tucked away neatly in the flowers petals it read:

_This is only the beginning, whatever it takes for you to forgive me I'll do it_

_-Zac_

Jill's heart fluttered as she read and reread the note and eventually she stuck it to her fridge to remind herself even though she was upset he was something special.

Zac sat down nervously tapping his fingers against the table waiting as the wait staff stared him down waiting too. He only had to pull a few strings to pull this off and he did and he was hoping he could make an impression with this.

Jill ran down the sidewalk glancing at her watch in a frantic panic, she was going to be late again she was afraid that this would be it for her if she was. It was around 8:00 and already dark so it was hard for her not to bump in to people she didn't see, she had 5 minutes to get through 3 blocks of traffic.

Once the glow from the restaurants sign hit her face she knew she had made it and with about 35 seconds to spare, since she didn't have enough time for a water break she walked in out of breath and she was almost positive she had sweated through her shirt but she was lucky because her uniform was black so nothing could be noticed but just in case she sneaked a few sprites of perfume to keep her scent strong. 

For a second though she thought she walked in to the wrong place because the place was empty completely empty but when she saw Martin standing there next to the hostess stand nodding his head towards where the tables where Jill peaked her head around the corner and saw Zac sitting there not noticing her.

Jill jumped back almost knocking over the coat rack, Martin walked over and she grabbed on to his arms still huffing from her run "what's he doing here" she asked frantic at how she must of looked right now. She could just see herself now hair all a mess even though it was pulled back sweat stains mixed in the perfume.

Martin laughed as he smooth back a few strands that had escaped her ponytail, Jill told Martin what had happened last night so he was pretty much caught up "He rented this place out for tonight, we had to cancel all our reservations"

Jill was more confused than ever "what?" she asked still out of breath and feeling a little light headed. 

Martin pushed her up against the wall with a thud "will you calm down" he said with a laugh as she started to take deep breathes "just breathe" he said letting go of her arms and stepping back

Jill nodded finally feeling her heart slow down and her knees get their strength back. "Do I look okay?" she asked her hands shaking as she smoothed out her hair, Martin bit his lip "Take the ponytail out and take off that ridiculous apron"

She did what she was told and as her hair fluffed out over her shoulder she undid the apron revealing her black pants and tee along with her black flats.

"Better" he said with a smile as he looked back behind his shoulder seeing Zac looking at his watch, he then glanced over at he cooks in the back waiting for their orders and the wait staff lined up in a row waiting for well who knows. 

Jill took one last deep breath as she looked around the restaurant, the small white lights that she called the Christmas Lights seemed to glow brighter lighting up this place but keeping it dim enough to seem romantic.

Jill took a step past Martin but stopped when she felt his hand touch hers and he whispered in her ear "If I had the money I would of done this too"

Jill felt a little guilty then, Martin's feelings were strong and hers weren't, actually Martin was like a brother more than a boyfriend but she never told him that and now I guess he finally realized that Zac was the winner the only thing Jill hadn't decided yet was if he were to win at all.

Jill smiled up at Martin as he dropped his hand "I know you would of" and with that Jill stepped out in to the open so Zac could see her and when he did he stood up pushing back his chair letting out a sigh of relief that she had come.

"Hey…" he said calmly but a little shaky. Jill smiled but didn't say anything, you have to remember even though Zac was trying to win her over she was still pissed and she had to show it.

Jill felt a little weird as Zac pulled out her chair knowing that all her co-workers were still standing there even her phlegm filled manager was watching. 

"How did you pull this off?" Jill asked letting a little bit of her personality out, don't worry she seemed happy now but she wasn't going to give up on her grudge.

Zac smiled a little relieved that she was making an effort to be nice towards him even though he deserved every sneer and bitter word.

"Just pulled a few strings" he looked over at Martin who smiled and winked making Jill laugh "Martin did this?" she was shocked now as to how Martin, one waiter out of 20 could make this happen 

"He has a way with words" Zac said making Jill laugh

"I miss that" he said making her stop and clear her throat of all giggles.

"I'm still mad at you" she said looking down at her empty plate then back up at him

He was nodding now as he sighed "I know I deserve it, I wan to let you know though that it's over between me and Vanessa. I told her the truth this time I told her I liked somebody else"

Zac saw the hints of a smile on Jill's face but it never bloomed in to a small laugh or giggle she just kept her lips pressed together but deep down inside he knew she was starting to warm up.

Through dinner Jill was still acting a little coldly but she was nice, I mean Zac was making an effort. It felt like it had when they used to walk around the city, they talked about everything that had happened to them Jill even told him how she had to run to work tonight but of course she didn't mention her whole little mental breakdown after walking inside.

The restaurant staff mostly kept themselves hidden in the back, a few even went home because they're was nothing for them to do but Martin stayed because he was their water and every time he would walk by the table he would smile over at Jill and she would return the favor. 

The music the restaurant played picked up in to a slow tune it was Jill's favorite song. Whenever it played Jill would sit by the loud dishwasher and listen to it, for some reason Billie Holidays voice filled her heart and mind.

"Want to dance?" Zac asked standing up and extending out his hand, Jill blinked a few times as she stared up at him not sure what he had said because she was too busy listening to the music.

When he chuckled and grabbed on to her hand she finally understood what he meant. And she laughed as he pulled her up holding up one hand and placing his other hand on her hip. Jill jumped a little surprised at first but she went alone with it placing her now free hand on his shoulder.

"Your pretty good" Jill said making Zac smirk as the song played on "your not to bad yourself" Jill locked eyes with Zac noticing he was leaning in for a kiss but at the last second Jill turned her head and he only caught her cheek.

Zac pulled back feeling her low blow and he nodded shaking off his mistake. Jill noticed Martin over Zac's shoulder and saw the sad expression he was wearing on his face as he stood in silence by the kitchen's doors watching them. 

"I just signed a movie deal" Zac said trying to start up a conversation as they danced on "congratulations" Jill said honestly smiling now.

"Yeah it's a big deal for me now, it's a serious role" he said "well I can't wait to see it" Jill kind of laughed to herself finding it funny that she knew somebody who starred in movies and TV she had never known anybody as famous as him before. 

The song came to an end and Jill pulled away first but Zac kept a hold of her hand until Martin interrupted "Jill it's 10:30" he whispered in to her ear so Zac couldn't hear.

Jill nodded looking down at Zac, it had already been two and a half hours but it only seemed like ten minutes. 

"I have to go" she said to him, they were both standing up and at eye level as she spoke. Zac nodded standing there as he watched her grab her things and open the door "thanks for tonight" she said smiling and 5aking a step outside.

Zac stood there in silence frustrated that their problem was yet to be resolved but he wasn't giving up and knowing their meal was already paid for Zac darted out of the restaurant to catch up with Jill.

"Wait" he yelled seeing that she had already made it a block down the street. Jill heard him right away and turned herself around as he finally caught up.

He slowed down to a stop a few inches in front of her and Jill crossed her arms waiting for him to catch his breath "you walk really fast" he said finally catching his breath 

Jill pressed her lips together "I'm still mad at you" she said uncrossing her arms letting her words hit Zac effectively." I know" he said nodding "I kind of got the hint when you shut my kiss down" 

He didn't smile or anything because he was being serious now too "I have to go" she said once again turning around starting to walk off 

"This isn't it" Zac said making her stop. She didn't turn around to face him, she just let the words sink in as she stared straight ahead at the street's traffic light and without a node or wave or word she walked on. 


	9. Chapter 9

Name: All yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Again to Jill's surprise the next morning there was yet another bouquet of flowers and another note tucked away in the petals this time it read

_Since I can't surprise you again at work meet me at the theater tonight at 9:00 _

_This may sound desperate but please show up_

_-Zac_

Jill's heart fluttered once more as she read and reread every word, he was keeping his word he wasn't going to give up so instead of throwing the note away she stuck it up next to the note from yesterday.

Jill walked in to the 4 screen cinema seeing that a usher was holding a sign up with her name on it, A little embarrassed to claim her name she walked up to him and he pointed to the last theater. She thanked him and walked slowly towards the double doors because she had no idea what was on the other side.

She quietly opened up the doors wanting to at least peek inside before walking in and when she saw the bright screen from around the hallway corner she dug up her bravery and walked in shutting the door behind her. She had just rounded the corner when Zac jumped out from the theaters darkness 

"Surprised?" he asked making her jump and scream. he started to laugh as she held her hand to her heart as it pounded against her chest "don't do that" Jill said smiling too as he calmed down his fit.

"Sorry" he said taking her hand and walking her towards the screen "what is this?' Jill asked as she sat down in a seat in the front row and he sat down In the one next to her. 

"It's an all day movie marathon" he said with a smile "don't you mean all night" she said correcting him but he wasn't listening instead he was too busy picking something up from the seat next to him.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked setting out a few boxes of her favorite candies "I have Swedish fish, sour patch kids and M&M's"

Jill looked at the candies then the screen and then him "how did you know these were my favorite candies?" Zac smirked opening a box of Swedish fish "because you told me" Jill took a fish bit didn't stick it in her mouth yet "I did didn't I"

She finally popped it in her mouth looking up at the screen in amazement "My favorite movie" she said as he chimed in "and favorite book"

Jill laughed as the starting credits appeared on screen, he knew more about her than she thought and he remembered it all.

So for the rest of the night they watched A Walk to Remember over and over again because it never got old for Jill. The first few times she would cry but then by the end the sad story line and meaningful acting sank in and they went in to a conversation.

It lasted till dawn and when they walked outside the sun was just starting to rise above the tree tops. Jill yawned feeling tired all of a sudden when Zac suggested coffee and she nodded. 

"Thanks I had fun" she said taking the coffee from his hand as they entered the park where only a few joggers could be seen, it was only 6:30 in the morning so not a lot of people were out yet.

"No problem" he said taking a sip of his hot coffee as he walked along side her, their steps in sync as they made they're way around the pond.

As they walked in silence Jill's head started to turn and her minded was at work, she was a big grudge holder and inside she was still pissed off for what he had pulled on her, yes he was so sweat for doing what he was doing but that was no exception she didn't wan tot sound like a bitch but he need to try harder.

"I have work in like 2 hours I really should get home and get ready" she stopped walking and faced him as he stared back. His eyes were sagging and purple making him look 10 years older but that was only because he was tired and she probably looked the same way 

"I'm a mess aren't eye" she said with a small laugh as she smoothed out her probably frizzy hair, Zac smiled and shook his head "your perfect" he said really meaning it.

Jill felt weak in the knees as his soft voice hit her "Zac…" she said stopping him from going on with anymore compliments and trust me he did stop talking but it didn't stop him from walking closer and grabbing on to her free hand with his. 

He leaned his forehead on hers their noses practically touching their lips seemed even closer. She felt his breath warm up her cheeks as her own breathing did the same for him.

Jill held her breath as Zac leaned his lips closer until he had reached hers, she gave him a soft kiss because it was what she had wanted to do since the night before at the restaurant when they danced, she turned her head because she was scared her heart was easily broken and she thought James had done enough damage. 

Once she realized what she was giving in to Jill pulled away completely not just her lips her entire body including the hand he was holding "I can't" she said her voice tired and soft and the expression on Zac's face hurt her because he was hurt too.

"I have to go" she held on to her coffee as she backed away towards the entrance keeping her body faced towards him still and he spoke 

"I'm running out of ideas Jill" he said throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration as she shrugged

"I'm sure you'll think of something" she said throwing her now empty coffee cup in the trash nearest her .

Zac watched her walk away feeling more angry than ever, all she did now was walk away she was always walking away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Name: All Yours

Name: All Yours

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jill leaned up against the table that was supporting the roaring dishwasher letting the vibrations massage her lower back; she sighed and stretched out her arms feeling her day of work get to her tired muscles. She went in to a daze thinking about the kiss she shared with Zac that morning and to be honest she wasn't at all guilty anymore.

Between throwing the plates in the dish tub and listening to a screaming baby cry she realized that she was no longer mad, he was trying so hard for her forgiveness and she finally forgave him, finally. 

She yawned and woke up from her dreaming after feeling Martin walk up to her "so anything new in the Tales of Jill's love" he smirked making Jill do the same.

She shook her head and only told him about the movie she didn't really want to get in to their small kiss. "Jill…" Martin said in a more serious tone, something she wasn't used to hearing from Martin.

"Yeah" Jill said turning her head to look up at him, he had a good few feet against Jill's small figure and she smiled, every time Jill looked at Martin she could only think of the resemblance between him and Adrian 

Grenier hair, eyes, everything.

"When are you going to give this poor guy a rest" Jill shrugged "why are you feeling sorry for him, you should feel sorry for me"

Jill pushed off of the table to face Martin Fully as he sighed and readjusted his waiters tie "I know what he did too you was bad but hasn't he more than made up for it" Jill crossed her arms looking down at the kitchens tiled floor thinking about what he was saying

"Everything's going to be different; I don't think our relationship would ever be the same" 

Martin walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms looking at her straight in the eye, his black curls getting in to his face

"Well then maybe that's a good thing, maybe you need a change"

Jill sensed his tone and she was serious now too "do you think it would be a good change?" she asked hoping for one of his heart felt answers.

Its funny Martin was like a wise old man to her through everything he was always the one to give her the answers or the advice, through her break up with James and now this he would always be there.

Martin smiled letting go of her arms "I know it will be a good change" Jill smiled and then hugged him "thanks I needed that little talk"

Martin pulled away laughing "I'm always going to be here" Jill nodded as she unwrapped her apron from her waist "what are you doing your shift isn't over for another 2 hours" Martin said picking her apron off the floor after she threw it down

"I'm going to find him, I mean he has to know how I feel or else it's going to be too late" Jill turned around walking through the swinging doors in such a rush she almost knocked down one of the other waiters, Jill ran outside ignoring her boss as she yelled after her.

Martin stood under the fluorescent lights of the kitchen still holding Jill's apron as he watched the restaurants tables go in and out of view as the kitchen doors swung back and forth until they eventually stopped "go get him" Martin said to himself as he turned away back to the cooks and back to his work.

Jill surprised herself at how fast she was running down the sidewalk ripping through couples holding there hands and dodging unsuspected passerby's as she pardoned and excused herself. She had only one place in her mind where Zac might be and it was her only chance she had to find him she just had too.

Jill slowed down as she turned the corner on Hancock Park; the street was slow with only a few cars passing by here and there so to stand in the middle of the street you would see a good view of the lighted up Hollywood sing perched up on that hill perfectly.

The palm trees over head swayed with the wind and Jill stopped to enjoy the view that so many tourist come to see, the view that was Los Angeles. And that's when she saw him out of the corner of her eye standing up further staring too.

Jill took a deep breath trying to come down her nerves which were going on the fritz right now, she had no idea how to act r what to say form this point she had to just wing it and that's exactly what she did.

"Hey" she said crossing her arms and walking up besides him, he didn't seem at all phased that she was there and he barely had given her a second glance she could tell now he was the one that was mad.

"Zac listen…" Jill said to start her off but he cut her off "I tried, I tried really hard to get you to forgive me" he turned towards her fully the only thing between them was the cracked pavement that served as the yellow separation line between traffic. 

"And I give up, is that what you wanted to hear I give up" Jill looked down at her feet knowing they were going to be sore tomorrow, you know since she was in her flats and all.

"I mean I rent out your restaurant, I rent out a movie theater and I have said over a hundred times that I am sorry why you can't…" he stopped though when Jill took her opportunity and jumped forward bringing her hand around his neck so he couldn't get away. 

It was soft at first which showed her nervousness but as the kiss went on Jill got more in to it kissing him harder finally feeling his hands on her cheeks she bit his lip and then laughed as she pulled away, it was a kiss that beat all of her kisses with James. 

"Don't give up on me" she said softly, mostly tired form her run but scared that he would end it she spoke slowly careful at what she was saying.

Zac didn't say anything at first, he just looked down at her wanting to kiss her again but he restrained letting her go on "everything you have done these last couple of days has been amazing, I have had more fun with you then with anybody else and I really mean that"

Zac smiled as he grabbed on to her hands feeling her warmth as he kissed her forehead "I forgive you and I'm hoping we can start all over" Zac squeezed her hands happy to hear that she had forgiven him "How did you know I would be here?"

He asked curious and totally changing the subject, Jill smiled "You told me remember?" He chuckled as she pulled back "I did didn't I?"

Zac pulled her close wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in to his chest her eyes peeking out as she looked up at the Hollywood sign again. She looked up at him kissing him again "what now?" he asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck "Oh I can think of a few things we could do"

She winked and he started to laugh as he picked her up off the ground spinning her around, Martin was right this was going to be a good change.

-The End


End file.
